Lucia Salvatore/Abilities
Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: '''Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion:' Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli:' She possesses a Lapis Lazuli necklace that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak, sick and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation:The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline:' Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake *'Werewolf Venom:' The venom extracted from a werewolf or Hybrids mouth can prove lethal and deadly to vampires if ingested. If a vampire ingests werewolf venom, they will start to hallucinate, normally about their biggest fears. *'Hunter's Curse:''' If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment, or in the case of the original vampires that cannot be kill by anything, except by the white oak stake, will continue to torment them, until it where's off, according to Klaus it lasted for 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days.